Many commercial and government facilities which conduct sensitive operations are often located in such large geographical areas that fencing their perimeter, and providing guards for the same geographical area is financially impractical. Still further, many of these commercial and government facilities are located in remote regions and often border on recreational areas such as national parks, national forests, and other similar areas. Heretofore, many individuals have often entered into such restricted or security-sensitive geographical areas either intentionally or by accident while engaged in various recreational pursuits. Accidental trespassers who have come into these restricted geographical regions have included hunters, recreational ATV riders, snowmobilers, hikers, and curious tourists. The entrance of these types of individuals into secure, but otherwise sensitive geographical regions can be dangerous to the trespasser, as well as compromise confidential processes being conducted in the restricted or sensitive geographical region. For example, such sensitive areas may include bombing ranges, and ordinance disposal areas which are often located within such sensitive regions.
Currently, more than 180,000,000 cellular telephones are now in use within the United States alone. Many individuals such as hunters, vacationers, and others carry cell phones when they are traveling in remote regions. Such cell phones, when placed in an on condition produce an RF signal even when the cell phone is not being used to make a call, that is, when it is sitting in an idle condition.
A radio frequency detection assembly and method for detecting radio frequencies which can detect cellular telephone radio frequency signals or other RF signals from hand held VHF or UHF radios within a sensitive area for purposes of determining the presence of a trespasser or other unauthorized individual within a restricted or otherwise sensitive geographical region is the subject matter of the present application.